


Funeral

by Eternally_Exhausted



Category: The LEGO Movie (2014)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:33:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22561039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eternally_Exhausted/pseuds/Eternally_Exhausted
Kudos: 4





	Funeral

He sat in his car, parked at an inconspicuous distance, gripping the steering wheel tight as he watched the mourners slowly leave the gravesite. It didn’t surprise him at all that _they_ were the _first_ to leave, tugging a miserable little six-year-old along with them in such a stern manner he nearly charged out to yell at them. He didn’t, though. He could get into a _lot_ of trouble if they realized he was even there.

He drew in a shuddering breath, folding his arms over the wheel and resting his forehead against them. Never in his life had he thought himself able to cry so much. He wished he could have seen them one last time. He wished he could have attended the funeral, or at least gone to the viewing. But instead he had to sit and wait to pay his respects in secret.

A small hand pressed to his back, rubbing gentle circles, and he glanced over. She’d been such a comfort through the whole mess. Nobody had even bothered to call to tell him- he’d had to hear it in the news. A terrible accident, caused by the sudden storm they’d been hit with just a week before. They’d tried to hurry home before it hit… and got caught in it.

“Everyone’s gone,” she murmured. “You want me to come with you?”

“Yeah,” he sighed, sitting up and starting the engine again. He drove carefully through the slush, making his way towards his grandparents’ graves. He grabbed the bouquet of flowers he’d bought, before getting out of the car, and took her hand when she reached for him. She gave him a gentle, encouraging squeeze before letting go and standing back in silence. She didn’t say a word as he placed the flowers by the headstone and sat down hard in the melting snow. He didn’t care if the mud ruined his suit.

The tears started up all over again. “Rigel?” Sally asked, stepping closer in concern.

“It’s not fair,” he murmured. “God, I miss them _so much_ … And I never got to thank them for everything they did for me…” He leaned against her when she kneeled down beside him. “And I shudder to think what’s going to happen to Sirius now.” He wiped his eyes. “They always talk about how smart he is, I just hope he sees how much of an asshole Arthur is, too…”

She took his hand, pressing close to his side. “Come on, baby, let’s get out of the cold…”


End file.
